


All or None

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Come play, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Gangbang, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all taken it too seriously. It wasn't a big deal.</p>
<p>Or, Liam has a bad night, and the lads take care of him as only they can. With a gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or None

**Author's Note:**

> So last week Liam had a couple of BAD DAYS, for a variety of reasons, and I wanted to make him feel better in fic via his mates. Like you do. 
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane, olivia and mere for being outstanding cheerleaders, to mrsronweasley for the fastest and best beta, and to lokte for a most helpful britpick. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Liam was used to getting tackled by some combination of the lads after a show, but rarely like this.

It'd been pretty intense even on stage, every time he turned around another one of them up against his side or singing into his face or making him laugh when he was just trying to get through his solo, _Louis._ Things had continued like that after they'd all tumbled off stage after their final song, the four of them swarming around him as they made their way to the green room.

But, well, that was normal at this point, really. Nothing out of the ordinary. He could hardly remember a time when he couldn't tell the difference between Harry's arm draped round his shoulders and Zayn's, or the way that Niall's nudges and slaps were completely distinct from Louis's. It was just the way things were now, busy and crowded and full, all the time.

Usually they were better at figuring out when he needed a little space though. Or at least Zayn was, herding the rest of them out while he took just a few hours to nap or faff about online or call his sisters. He'd been won over by them many months (really _years_ ) ago at this point, and his reward consisted of the occasional couple of quiet hours by himself.

None of this explained why all four of them stuck so close to him today once they got back to the hotel, talking loudly and having a bit of a slap fight while Cal and Paul loomed behind them. The rest of the lads could go out, see what the city had to offer through the veil of their security, and he'd have a night in and a bit of a think and be fine by morning. He always was.

It got a bit ridiculous when they all pushed in after him into his room, still shouting over one another, each word blending into the next. Usually Liam could follow three conversations at once and take part in at least two of them simultaneously, but tonight they crashed together in his head, a cacophony of sound that still didn't manage to drown out his own thoughts.

He finally managed to put at least a couple of feet distance between him and Zayn, who'd been right up against his hip. Turning back to the lads, who were watching him with a focus he couldn't take right now, he managed to say, "Look, I'm knackered, think I'll just--" before Zayn moved in and kissed him.

Liam kissed back instinctively, letting his body lean into Zayn's as he opened his mouth into the kiss. But what he thought was going to be a goodnight kiss, a kiss to see him through 'til the morning while the rest of them went out to a city that demanded their presence, deepened slowly and thoroughly, Zayn's arms steady around his back. 

It wasn't until he felt Louis's hands on his waist, fingers working open his jeans, that Liam jerked away, heart racing a bit already. "I thought you were all going out tonight?" 

"We saw the town last night," Louis said into his ear, his hands pushing and tugging Liam's jeans further down his hips. The drag of the tight fabric against his skin woke him up again even as Zayn's mouth against his neck threatened to put him back under. 

"No, just because I need a night in doesn't mean you all can't go," Liam protested. He was boxed in at this point though, Niall's hands already lifting his t-shirt up his chest and then over his head before leaning in for a playful kiss of his own. 

"We're good right here, alright?" Niall said before catching Liam's lower lip between his teeth, distracting him just enough for Louis to get his jeans down around his thighs and a hand in his pants. As always, Liam's cock responded instantly to Louis's touch, his body much quicker on the uptake than his brain, it seemed. 

It was so confusing to be surrounded like this though, with all of them focused just on him. Well, not all of them, he realised suddenly, his brain noting an absence through the fog of it all. And then, "Get the rest of his clothes off and get over here," said Harry from the bed. 

Liam broke away from Niall long enough to look over at Harry, sprawled out naked and hard on the king sized bed. Half the pillows were already on the floor, but he was still propped up against the headboard, one hand playing lazily with himself. "I've been ready for ages," Harry continued, the shiny pink head of his cock slipping free of his foreskin as he worked his fist over himself. 

"Yeah, because we've been handling this one," Louis shot back, his hand giving Liam's dick a squeeze, making him groan and thrust forward into the touch. Louis pulled Liam back up against him, bracing him up while Zayn and Niall got his trainers and jeans and pants off and, just like that, he was completely bare and half-hard and still not sure what, exactly, was going on. 

It had all happened so fast, which was how it tended to go--one of them would get randy and bother the others until suddenly they were all involved. Niall said it was how they kept the chemistry among all of them alive; Zayn just thought if there was a choice between someone else's hand on his dick and his own, he knew what he would always choose. And there was never any worry about distance or a partner not wanting to be in the public eye; they were all always in the same boat. 

None of this explained why Liam found himself tossed onto the bed next to Harry, landing flat on his back with a bit of the wind knocked out of him. He'd hardly caught his breath when Harry smiled at him, that half grin Liam loved best. "Heya, Liam," Harry said softly, one hand brushing over Liam's chest as he leaned in for a kiss. 

His rings were cold against Liam's skin in contrast to the heat of his lips, the soft wet warmth of his mouth. Liam felt almost drugged by the kisses, by Harry's hand moving up to cup his face just so, turning his head so he could deepen the kiss. He tried to reach up to sink his hand in Harry's hair, but suddenly realised he couldn't.

Gasping, he slid away from Harry's mouth to see Louis holding his wrist down and staring at him. "Lou, what," he started, and then stopped, not knowing what next to say. 

"Just relax, Liam," Harry said from around his navel, and Liam looked down to where he was licking across the skin of his stomach. Harry paused and settled in the V of Liam's legs, lifting Liam's cock away from where it lay against his stomach. "Hello, you," he said fondly before pulling the foreskin down to reveal the head and then swallowing him down. 

"Ah, fuck," Liam swore up at the ceiling, his arms straining against Louis's strong grip and where Zayn had replaced Harry to his right. Of all of them, Harry was the one with the mouth for giving head, his lips sinking down over his dick until Liam couldn't remember a time when Harry wasn't between his legs sucking him off. Liam had learned a lot in his years with the lads, but this came natural to Harry in a way Liam couldn't imagine. Liam always had to work to be good at everything, always, and still it wasn't always enough, not even now--

"Jesus," he bit out as Harry swallowed around him, already so fucking close to losing it, the thoughts drifting out of his mind as if they had never been there at all. He was still straining up against the weight of Louis and Zayn on him, but now it was just to get closer, even further down Harry's throat.

He was distracted for a moment by Niall's voice off to the side of the bed. "It's still a bit creepy, the way you talk to pricks, Haz," Niall remarked while taking his own kit off. "I mean, they're not going to say hi back, you know."

Pulling off for a moment, Harry rubbed his thumb over the head of Liam's cock, smiling down at it when pre-come spilled out of the slit. "I don't know, he seems friendly." 

Liam was gasping for air, unable to believe that after he'd been practically jumped and then held down by his band that Harry and Niall were talking about this, of all things. "Look, I'm glad my dick is friendly," Liam managed, face heating up a bit, "but I'm not sure that's the most important thing, here."

"Alright," Harry said, and took him back into his mouth. Liam pushed his hips up to meet him, his skin hot and sweaty even in the over-air-conditioned hotel room, the sheets beneath him sticking to his back. 

"You might want to pace yourself," said Louis, his mouth close to Liam's ear. "It's a long night, after all." His hand moved down to Harry's face, fingers caressing over his lips and up to his cheeks, pressing against where Liam's dick was sliding in and out of Harry's mouth. "Thought you wanted a piece of his arse, Haz."

The sudden absence of suction around his cock when Harry pulled off _again_ made the words of complaint choke in the back of Liam's throat. One second he was trying not to come too soon from a blowjob, and the next moment Louis was talking about his arse. But before he could form words again, Harry leaned up and said, "Yeah, you up for it?" He was staring down at Liam, lips already red and swollen from being around Liam's dick, and Liam bit his lower lip as his hips jerked up against nothing, seeking some friction. 

"Am I up for what?" Liam finally asked back, realising they were waiting for him to answer.

"All of us tonight," Zayn said softly on his right, one hand sweeping down Liam's side.

Liam blinked at that, trying to figure out--"All at once, like?"

He was relieved when Louis laughed at him, easing the fear and tension that had jolted through his body. "Nah, not quite like that. Just one after another."

Which. That would still be a lot. A lot for him, and on him. They'd done that before, but it'd been Harry taking it that time, Harry who'd had everyone's attention, not him, and he didn't--he didn't know how that would go, and--

"Alright," he surprised himself by saying. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, the smile on his face already making Liam feel too warm, like something was trying to bust out of him. 

He shrugged and managed to sit up a bit, Louis and Zayn having let up on his arms. Niall was rubbing a hand over his thigh, the touch slow and soothing. "Yeah," Liam echoed, his voice firmer this time. "So, uh, I'll just, you know," he continued on, trying to turn over onto his belly without accidentally kicking Niall. 

Louis's hand on his arm stopped him before he even got on his side. "What are you doing?" Zayn asked, pushing him back down onto his back. 

Liam looked up at all of them staring down at him. "Just getting ready?" he answered weakly, pointing his thumb behind him like that would make it clearer.

The firm grasp of Harry and Niall's hands on his thighs as they pushed them back against his chest gave him some warning, but not a lot. "We want to see you," Louis said softly as Harry licked into him, tongue sweeping up over Liam's balls before returning to his hole, Liam's toes already curling in pleasure at that hot pressure against his arse. His entire body flared hot as he curled his hips up to Harry's mouth, needing more.

"Here, let's get this under you," Niall said as Liam gasped up at the ceiling. He didn't know what Niall meant until he felt a pillow being shoved under his hips, and then his legs fell open to each side, Harry still eating him out. He knew enough by now not to bother asking if Harry was sure he wanted to do that; it was one of his favourite things to do, it seemed, from the number of times he'd got on his knees for it, but usually Liam could at least hide his face in the pillows or against the wall.

Now he felt completely exposed, both above and below, Harry's mouth taking him apart, every lick and suck and swipe of his tongue playing out over his face, he was sure. He tried hiding under his arm, but Louis caught his hand. 

"That's not playing fair, Liam," he said before tugging Liam's arm up over his head. Zayn followed suit on the other side, pinning him completely. All Liam could think about was what he must look like, spread out with two boys between his legs and one on either side of him. He shut his eyes as if that could somehow block the door to that knowledge.

What little relief that gave was shattered by Louis's voice in his ear. "Look at you. We haven't even really started, and you're already gagging for it." Liam whined high in his throat, a sound he didn't even know he could make, as Louis continued, "You think he's ready yet, Harry?" 

Something close to a sob came out of Liam's mouth when Harry pulled away from his arse, only the feeling of Harry's long fingers pressing into him making up for the loss of his mouth, the spit easing the way just enough. "Yeah, I'd say so," Harry said, fingering him slowly. Liam already wanted more in him, Harry's fingers like a tease, too much for him to deal with and yet not enough as he tried to breathe through it. "Look at me, Liam."

Liam blinked open his eyes to where Harry was settled between his legs, Niall right behind him, eyes fixed on Harry's hand on-- _in_ \--Liam's arse. "Yeah?"

"You ready for this, mate?" Harry asked. He looked over at Zayn and nodded, catching the lube Zayn threw easily with his free hand. It would never get less weird to Liam that the one place where Harry had actual coordination was in bed. He wondered hazily what it'd be like to be so confident shagging all the time until a quick twist of Harry's fingers brought him back to the question. "You ready for me?"

Liam nodded up at him, not entirely sure he was telling the truth but positive more fingering wouldn't help. He knew he could take Harry's dick; he just wasn't sure what it'd be like with the other lads watching them, watching _him._

Just the focus on Niall's face as he stared at where Harry's slicked up cock was pressing against Liam's arse was hard to bear. But then the slow push in obliterated any such concerns, the reality of Harry's thick cock forcing Liam's body to open up more and let him in taking up his entire focus. 

The intrusion of Louis's voice in his ear and hand stroking slowly over his stomach as he gasped and tried to breathe through it was overwhelming, pulling him back out of his body just when he was ready to give over completely to the sensations coursing through him. "Look at how good you are," Louis murmured. "Opening up like that."

"I'm not," Liam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head a little. 

"I don't know, how does he feel to you, Hazza?" Louis asked. When Liam tried to shift away from his voice just a little, he felt Zayn's mouth on his neck, right where he was most sensitive, and he cried out and clenched down around Harry, moving up into his next thrust. 

"Feels so good I'm about to nut it, oh god," Harry said, rocking in and out of Liam's arse, braced on his fists up above Liam. 

"See, you're so good Harry'll come in under two minutes, Liam," Louis continued, hand rubbing on Liam's belly right where the head of Liam's hard cock kept bouncing from the force of Harry's thrusts. 

"Well, Harry usually comes in under five minutes no matter what," Niall added, hand firm on the back of Liam's thigh, keeping him spread open. 

"Never had any complaints," Harry gasped out, a thrust punctuating each word. And Liam had no complaints, none at all, as the relentless pressure of Harry's cock in his arse and Zayn's sharp teeth on his neck sent him over, shooting across his own belly and chest, his hands opening and closing helplessly on nothing above his head. 

He could hear the noises he was making, the groans and high pitched sighs that seemed to get caught in the back of his throat. For a moment, it occurred to him to be embarrassed at being so easy for Harry, for all of them. But then Harry gripped his hips harder and pounded into him, sending waves of aftershocks through his entire body, and he was suddenly grateful for Louis and Zayn's firm hold on his wrists. It prevented him from clawing his way down Harry's back the way he wanted to, pulling him even further inside of him. 

His eyes caught on Harry's birds as he moved over him, Harry's lower lip snagged between his teeth as his hips snapped faster and faster. When Harry's mouth dropped open, a soft exhale of pleasure escaping him as he ground into Liam's arse, Liam surged up, pulling against Zayn and Louis just enough to be able to kiss Harry for a moment. He collapsed back against the pillows just in time to see Harry's ridiculous come face. 

"Oh, fucking _hell._ " The words were dragged out of Harry, slow and ragged, and Liam could feel Harry's cock pulse inside him as he came, knew that he'd be dripping with jizz as soon as Harry pulled out. But for now he hooked his ankles up around Harry's back, resting them there as they panted together. 

"That was well done, then," Louis finally said, breaking through the sound of them breathing heavily. "Ready for another?"

"Give us a moment of afterglow, alright?" Harry complained before shifting his attention back to Liam. His eyes were steady on Liam and almost bizarrely serious given he'd just come. Usually he would already be falling asleep and practically out for the count. "Was that okay?" he asked, voice tentative and almost painfully tender, his thumb brushing across Liam's cheek. 

Liam swallowed and then nodded, finally speaking when Harry didn't look convinced. "More than okay, Harry."

Harry nodded then, leaning in to give Liam a slow kiss that was fairly chaste for him; Liam might have called it sweet coming from anyone else. "Okay then. Who's up next?" he said, and the moment Liam had been afraid to look at too closely was broken. 

His legs dropped back down as soon as Harry shifted above his, his muscles turned to jelly. He couldn't imagine what he'd feel like after the rest of them had had their turn, but his mates' ideas usually were worth it in the end, and he wasn't a spoilsport anymore. Harry paused for a moment before pulling out, and Liam breathed out with him, his arse feeling sensitive and yet empty in a not altogether pleasant way. 

"How about me now?" Zayn asked from his right as Harry flopped over and starfished on the bed to his left. "You fancy letting me have a go?" 

"I think so, yeah," Liam said, his voice scratchy and a little dry. 

"Hold up, do you need some water?" Louis asked as Zayn shifted around him until he was where Harry had been just a few moments ago. 

"I'll get it, hold tight," Niall volunteered, practically falling off of the bed and heading for the toilet. 

Over the sound of the running water, Liam said, "Do any of you need something to drink?"

Zayn's hands rubbing over the insides of his thighs brought his attention back. "Don't worry about that, we're covered."

Liam frowned a little. It didn't seem fair that he had four people all focused on him and yet he couldn't help any of them. 

"We're fine, Liam," Louis said softly. "Now stop fussing and drink your water." He nodded up at where Niall was standing to his right, holding out a full glass. 

Liam let his arms drop from where they'd been held above his head. It felt odd to move them, the action reminding him of how it had felt to strain against the strong hands around his wrists. He carefully took the glass and drank slowly, the cool water soothing his hoarse throat. 

When he finished, he turned to place it on the bedside table, but Niall intercepted it. "I've got it. You just relax."

Liam tried his best to, but his body was buzzing, the tingling in his arms spreading throughout him, dancing over his skin. That thought made him glance down at his chest, which was still covered in his own spunk, shiny and sticky to the touch. 

"We'll add to that once you've recovered a bit, yeah?" Zayn said, patting Liam's poor spent cock where it laid nestled in the crease of his hip and thigh. Zayn was still hard, and beautiful, his skin fairly glowing in the light. 

Liam took a moment and then nodded, pulling his legs back up. He felt Zayn's fingers brush over his arse, soft and sure, and then the slow, steady press in of his cock. 

While Zayn wasn't quite as thick as Harry, it still took Liam a moment to adjust to the feeling of being breached again. He was starting to feel the strain in his abs and legs as he lifted his head up to see Zayn's face. All the extra training sessions he'd been slotting into the nonexistent free time in his schedule were no match for an evening in with his band, apparently. 

He felt it when Zayn finally bottomed out, his hips flush against Liam's arse. Rocking his hips once around in a circle, Zayn pulled back a little and sat up more, his thighs bracketing Liam's body. 

"Here," he said, pulling Liam's legs down until they were supported over the crooks of his elbows, relieving all the tension in Liam's body. "There we go."

Shuddering, Liam let his head fall back on the pillow, his body limp as Zayn pulled him hard onto his cock. It was a relief to not have to look, to not have to perform, letting them just use him and his body. He didn't have to think, or wonder what he should be doing; that was all handled. All-inclusive, like in the holiday package advert his mum had always stopped at and read in the paper before turning the page to the crossword. 

A helpless giggle escaped him; here he was, getting fucked by a mate with two others watching and a fourth passed out next to them, and he was thinking of his _mum._ He'd no idea he was this much of a pervert before X-Factor, that much was true. 

"See, at least he didn't laugh when I was shagging him," came Harry's voice from his left, not passed out at all, as it happened. 

"Shut it," Zayn said, a faint pant in his voice. "He's losing all his, you know, inhibitions with me. That's it."

"Niall certainly has," Louis said, and Liam opened his eyes to see Niall happily wanking next to his head, his enormous knob mere inches from Liam's face. 

"I don't know how you're not, with this going on right in front of you," Niall shot back, hips rocking in time with his strokes. 

"You're going to go off before it's your turn," Louis warned. 

"Nah, just keeping myself ready. Wouldn't want to make our Liam wait. Be unprofessional."

All the while, Zayn kept a steady pace, his dick sparking inside Liam on every stroke. He hadn't thought he'd get hard again, had actually been a little curious what it'd be like to get fucked while staying soft, but Liam's cock was already beginning to stir. It was completely unlike anything else he'd felt; usually he got horny, and if the circumstances were right he might be lucky enough to do something about it. This was something beyond his control, a ride along a track he couldn't see. And the more his body responded to Zayn's movements within him, the more out of his depth he felt. 

Usually Louis was the perfect person to ground Liam. But not right now. 

At this moment Louis was curled up next to Liam, body pressed up against his side, wet cock sliding against Liam's hip as he thrust against him. That alone would have been fine; Liam could ignore Louis when he climbed all over him, or he could try, at least. But he couldn't ignore his voice. 

"Niall's got a point, the way you look right now," Louis said, in the same voice as when he was telling Liam a story about a terrible accident involving hot tea and a jumper. But it was all about him, right now. "You're already filthy, Liam. I did not know when I first met you that you could be so naughty, did you, Niall?"

"Not a bit," Niall said from above, and Liam turned away from him, tried closing his eyes again. But that just meant all he could focus on was the feel of Zayn sliding in and out of him, on Louis's fingers tracing over his stomach, the smell of sweat and sex and male musk that was all around him. And that was before Louis started talking again. 

"You're right fit, you know. Always were a sweet lad, but who knew what would happen to you once you put on a little muscle," Louis remarked, flicking Liam right in the pec. Liam gasped and arched up, a classic mistake--it only encouraged Louis, as always. "Can't imagine anyone not wanting to look at you," he continued casually before reaching out and tugging on Liam's nipple. 

He snapped his eyes open, panting up at the ceiling, hoping that maybe he could come up with something to say, to _do_ in response. But that just meant seeing Zayn as he thrust into him, cheeks flushed and a little sweaty. It was so weird seeing Zayn look like he was actually having to put in some effort, like he was trying so hard to do something--or not do something, Liam realised. 

"I--you can come, Zayn," he said, voice cracking a bit. "You shouldn't wait for me or anything."

Zayn shook his head but the next thrust felt harder. "Nah, you're not even fully hard again."

Liam choked out a laugh. "Getting there quick."

"He'll come when you're ready for it, Liam, and not a moment before," Louis said, with a quick glance up at Zayn. Liam risked looking at Zayn again and immediately regretted it, the focus and intensity on his face too much. 

"I'll get you there," Zayn said firmly, eyes locked on Liam's, managing to lift Liam up a little more on the next thrust. 

The change in angle of Zayn's cock in his arse exploded through his body, traveling up his spine. His mouth dropped open, a soft moan escaping him, and he grabbed onto Louis's side, nails digging in.

"There, that's right," Zayn said down to him, satisfaction rippling in his voice. 

When Louis leaned back in and licked up Liam's neck it was too much, to be caught between Zayn's eyes and his hands and hips and cock and Louis's everything, and he turned his head towards Niall, forehead pressed up against his thigh. "I can't," he gasped. He wasn't about to come again but he didn't know how much more he could take, Niall's hand stroking over his cheek and jaw

Louis's hand suddenly closing around his cock, fingers sliding his foreskin back down over the head, was exactly what he needed and nothing he could stand. Without thinking, he shifted his head until he could get two of Niall's fingers in his mouth, just needing something in there against his tongue, something for him to suck on. 

"Ah, fucking mother of god," Niall groaned out above him. Liam released his fingers and dropped his head back onto the pillow just as Niall started to come. It got all over his face, spunk hitting his mouth and cheeks and chin, Liam closing his eyes just in time. He'd never had someone come on his face like that, not all proper like in porn or something, not even when giving a blowjob. Niall's come was so much hotter than he would have expected, covering his face and lips. He had felt like he was outside his own body, for a bit, and this knocked him back into reality. 

"Jesus Christ," Harry said from behind Louis, and Liam opened his eyes and turned towards him, the head of Niall's cock dragging over his cheek a little. He felt high, staring at Harry and Louis with come all over his face, like he'd done something unexpected and surprised them, even though it'd been Niall who had really been the cause of all this. 

"Told you you'd come too soon," Louis said to Niall over Liam's head. Niall smacked the softening head of his dick against Liam's cheek once in response, and Liam batted him away. 

"He's gonna make _me_ come too soon," Zayn groused from above him. He was holding himself very still, eyes wide and staring down at Liam's face, hands tight around Liam's thighs. 

Liam grinned, finally feeling a little in control and like he might be able to do something for him now. He rolled his hips up, arching his back a little when Zayn pushed in harder again in response. "Come on, then." 

Louis barely had enough time to get his hand out from between them before Zayn surged forward, bending Liam in half and fucking in hard and wild, all of his previous control lost. He licked along Liam's jaw before kissing him hard, tongue sweeping past his as he pounded Liam's arse. And just like that Liam lost all sense of certainty he'd had just seconds before, opening his mouth and trying to kiss Zayn back but mostly breathing with him. His hands slid up and down Zayn's back, the sweat slick between them, Zayn's teeth sharp around his lower lip. His dick was so overstimulated it almost hurt when it rubbed up against Zayn's belly, the friction just right and too much at the same time. 

He cried out when Zayn suddenly pulled back and out of him, kneeling up over Liam and wanking furiously, his cock huge and flushed dark in his hand. It was a shock when Zayn's come hit his chest, Liam's moans echoing Zayn's as the spunk spurted out of him, his hand moving so fast over his dick it was practically a blur. 

His legs felt completely limp, like spaghetti, his muscles twitching and jumping involuntarily. It was like he was in two places at once, both completely fucked out and desperate to come, his now fully hard cock bobbing up towards Zayn. He didn't know what he needed, didn't know if he wanted a moment by himself or for them to never leave him alone, which wasn't a comfortable thought at all. 

It was a bit selfish, what he was doing, just lying there taking it, and he'd already come once and Louis hadn't even come yet at all. He lifted his hand to hide his face, suddenly mortified at what they'd given him, and his hand slid on the come still all over his cheeks. 

"This is no time for you to cover your face, not when I'm about to get in the game," Louis said, still to his left. 

Snorting, Liam turned to look at him. "Is that what we're calling my arse now? The game?" he asked, a slight feeling of hysteria settling in his belly. 

It was worth it for Louis's answering laugh. "Ah, getting cheeky now!"

"Yeah, his arse cheeks," Niall added, all of them busting out in response. It almost hurt to laugh, Liam's stomach protesting the effort, but it was all so ridiculous, the whole thing. Zayn was still sitting between his legs, naked and sweaty, and Niall close enough to the edge of the bed Liam was a bit afraid he was about to topple off it, and Louis pressed up close to his side, laughing in his ear. 

Meanwhile, Harry had rolled off his side of the bed and dug out a joint from his bag. Liam thought for a moment how much it would cost to have a non-smoking hotel room cleaned after and quickly decided it'd be worth it. "Hey Harry, bring that over here." 

Shaking his head, Harry set it down next to the table. "Nah, this is for after. Trust me."

Liam frowned a bit. They'd smoked and shagged together before, so he wasn't quite sure why the delay was necessary, but saving it for after seemed okay. 

"Alright, the time for laughs is over, I'm up," Louis said, bringing Liam's attention back to the other matter at hand. "You think you can take one more?"

Liam nodded, trying to match Louis's tone. "I am ready and prepared, yes."

"That's our Liam, always the goer," Louis said as he sat up and shuffled down towards the foot of the bed on his knees. He and Zayn managed to switch places with a minimal amount of fuss until finally Louis was staring directly at him, hands on Liam's knees. 

Liam was still hard, but after that bit of a break he didn't feel quite so urgent, so on edge. And he knew Louis'd be good for a laugh, would probably make him come while they were both cracking up, and then they'd smoke a little weed and sleep it off and maybe tomorrow would make more sense somehow. He'd figure out how to fix it all. 

So Louis's first touch of his arse was a bit of a shock, how soft and careful it was. It wasn't playful at all, and neither was Louis's face, the expression there perfectly serious. It unnerved him, his stomach swooping all over the place yet again, and he wanted to cover his face. 

He didn't dare, knowing that Louis'd call him out on it again, and he didn't quite think that he could handle that, either. It seemed better to just watch, and feel, and make Louis feel good too, if he could. 

Keeping his gaze steady on Louis was harder than he'd expected, though. Liam's eyes traced all over his body, all over this boy he knew so well, better than he'd ever believed people could know each other, really. He hadn't known what Louis was doing at first, every time he took the piss out of Liam or any of them--he'd thought Louis was just like every other lad who was cooler than Liam could hope to be. And when Liam'd finally dared to answer back, or to make a joke of his own, just because, or tackle Louis for saying something really ridiculous, he'd felt Louis's approval wash over him like a hot sauna.

It was like nothing he'd ever known before. He should be used to it by now, three years in, but he could feel himself trembling a little, and he knew he'd never truly get over it, what he'd found here among them all, the fact that he could literally be on his back, stark naked and with jizz all over his front, and know that it wasn't a prank or something awful, it was--well. It was the exact opposite. He felt a little light-headed, but he was pretty sure he'd never get in enough air to handle this. 

Of course Louis noticed, his hands stilling on Liam's skin. "You alright?"

"He looks alright," Niall said, nodding down at Liam's cock.

"Yeah, but he's shaking like a frightened bunny," Louis continued.

"Not a bunny," Liam said, taking a deep breath. "It's just a lot."

"I know," Louis said, his fingers moving over and inside Liam's arse again. "But we've got you."

Liam nodded. He knew that. It was fine--Louis'd fuck him, one last time, and it'd be good and hard and exactly what he needed, exactly what would slake this desire in him he didn't even know he possessed when he woke up this morning. Louis would joke a bit, remind him how fun having an orgasm in the middle of a full belly laugh really was, and then he could go back to not thinking about anything. No problem.

He nodded at Louis, reached down and gave his cock a little tug, his own hand on his skin feeling a little unfamiliar after everyone else's touch. "I'm good, come on."

But when Louis gave him a smile and said, "Alright," in that voice that was somehow both mocking and the sweetest thing Liam'd ever heard, and slowly slid inside him, bracing himself up over Liam, managing to cradle and support them both, he realised how fucked he really was.

Because the cracks had started to form early, when Harry and Niall and Zayn had each taken him apart, and now they were beginning to show more and more, each thrust forward breaking him down further. He thought he'd already hit his maximum, knew where his limits were and wasn't in danger of them being reached. It hadn't occurred to him that they would just smash through those walls without even looking for them, finding depths he hadn't even known existed without even trying. How could he hide so easily from himself and yet not from them? 

He took great big gulps of air, willing himself to calm down, to have fun--who the fuck got emotional from getting well shagged by his mates. It was nothing, there wasn't anything to be feeling this way over--

"Do y'know what you look like right now," Louis said softly, his cock moving steadily in and out of Liam's arse. "You look like a bloody porn star."

Liam gasped and told himself it was just from the pressure of Louis's cock in him, how full and taken he felt when Louis would stop moving with his cock all the way in and grind his hips against Liam. "You feel so good, Lou," he said, his voice shaking in an effort to focus on someone else. 

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to look at you," Louis continued, like Liam hadn't said a thing. "Even when you're not like this. Anyone who doesn't want to is an idiot."

"Complete wanker," said Harry from the side.

"Total cunting arse," added Niall.

"A right nutter," declared Zayn.

Liam shook his head desperately. He could feel something rising up in him, a big ball of hurt and shame that wasn't going to come out, it wasn't, he wouldn't let it. It wasn't important, not really.

"Maybe they just can't imagine you like this," Louis said, lips brushing over his jaw and neck. "Losing control like this, in our hands. And I don't want them to," he added fiercely, pulling away to stare at Liam's face. "You're ours, like this. No one else's."

A great wracking sob came out of his mouth at that. He pulled Louis down for a kiss, his hands clutching at his face for a moment, and then he flung his hands out to the others, needing their touch too.

They'd somehow shifted so that he was right in the middle of the giant bed, Harry and Zayn to either side of him and Niall sprawled above him, his hands running all over Liam's chest. He found Zayn and Harry's hands and held on, taking a deep breath. Nothing to it. "Go on then, get going," he said up to Louis, his voice not perfectly steady but not bad.

But Louis just kept fucking him so slowly, leaning in for another kiss that was barely a press of lips against his own and yet overwhelmed him, and just. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair,_ that all he wanted was to lose himself in simple physical desire, that if they wanted to spend all night fucking him that at the very least he shouldn't be made to have to think about why they wanted to. It was embarrassing, really, that the more he tried to focus on each of them touching him, trying to find a way to tether himself to the ground, the more he felt like he was going to fly apart. 

"You're right here in the center of all of us, always," Louis said against his mouth, and it was just too much.

"Stop," Liam almost sobbed, the word catching in his throat and breaking midway through. 

Louis paused over him, hips still as he looked down at Liam. "You don't want to shag anymore? Here, I'll pull out, I'll--"

"No," Liam said, shaking his head back and forth. "No, just stop saying things like that."

Louis cocked his head a little as he began to slowly thrust inside Liam again. "You don't want me to talk?"

"I just don't want you to lie, you don't need to," Liam said a little desperately, his body betraying him as he rose up to meet Louis's every thrust, his legs shaking but his need to get closer, just a little bit closer overriding his exhaustion. 

"He's not lying," Harry said, hand gripping his own. "About any of it."

"And anyone who doesn't know that, doesn't know us," Niall said definitively, fingers slipping over Liam's sweaty, come-covered chest. 

"But we know it," Zayn said. 

He could feel the flush rising up from his belly, the back of his throat closing up as he swallowed hard, trying desperately to stop the tears threatening to fall. It was stupid, it wasn't right, he should be able to handle it--

"We just love you so much, Liam," Louis said. 

That was it, absolutely more than he could stand, could attempt to bear while they were all over and around and inside him, the complete center of their attention. He thought he might be able to at least cry quietly, just a few tears falling, nothing worth noticing, and then he felt Louis kiss away the first tear on his left cheek and he was done. 

"It's alright, love," Zayn said, and he sobbed harder, the tears pouring out of him as he felt it all rise to the surface. It was like his entire body was riding this wave of emotion, a wave he'd been so scared to get caught in, before he knew they'd be with him in it, holding him up. Louis was fucking him harder now, and it was so good, so completely overwhelming, and he didn't even know why he was crying anymore, if it was because he was so fucking lucky, so utterly undeserving of this kind of love, from the lads and from the fans and from everyone, or if it was from being totally taken apart by each of them, one after another. 

He just opened himself up to it, gripping both Zayn and Harry by the hand, rising up into Louis's thrusts and Niall's hands on him, and didn't try to control the tears or the sounds he was making. It wasn't something he could ever truly deserve, but he didn't care about that right now. If he'd somehow managed to convince the world, these four people, that he was worth their time, then he could stop arguing for a moment, he supposed. 

Louis was panting in his ear now, his cheek up against Liam's, both of them wet from Liam's tears, and he suddenly realised how close he was, how much he _wanted_ to come like this, surrounded by them, for them. "I'm gonna," he gasped, the words thick in his mouth. 

"Come on, then," Louis gritted out. "Come for me, for us, I want to feel you on my cock, do it," and with one last sob Liam did, breaking open as Louis fucked him through it, a ripple of pleasure that radiated throughout his entire body. He couldn't feel his hands, could barely breathe for how hot it was in the room, the air-conditioning no match for what he'd just been through. It felt like it would last forever; it would never be long enough. 

He heard himself saying, "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over again, but it was the only thing he could say, the only thing he was feeling and they needed to know. He pulled his hand away from Harry with a last squeeze and gripped Louis's arse, pulling him into him harder, wanting him to come. 

"Oh, god," Louis moaned, thrusting in faster and faster until finally he slammed home, his cock pulsing inside of Liam as he came, Liam's entire body still shuddering from his own orgasm. He felt marked, completely owned and taken care of like he'd never know how to ask for, or even that he could. There was nothing of him that wasn't theirs.

He told them that, the words slurring together a little, but he knew they got it, knew from how Louis kissed his neck and Harry squeezed his shoulder, Niall ruffling his hair a bit and Zayn holding his hand even tighter. His entire body ached, but it ached of them, and he never wanted to stop feeling this way. 

"You know what this needs," Harry said, his voice finally breaking through the fog. "Time for a post-shag smoke."

Harry rolled over enough for Louis to finally pull out, his come slowly dripping out of Liam's arse, and lever himself over into the spot made vacant by Harry. Liam didn't know if he'd ever been so filthy, covered in his own come and everyone else's too, but he didn't want to move. The shower would still be there in an hour, or next morning. 

"Actually, Harry, maybe a nap first, yeah?" Louis said, curling himself around Liam. "You've had time to recover but some of us have been working."

Liam giggled at that, feeling just the tiniest bit hysterical after all, and tried to wipe the tears off his face. "Maybe a flannel for my face would be nice," he said. 

"Or your arse," Niall helpfully noted, and Liam laughed even harder, not sure how to stop. But Harry had listened at least, padding over to the loo, the water running a moment later. 

He sighed up at the ceiling, his entire body sinking into the bed, head floaty, Zayn's hand steady on his shoulder. A nap did sound nice. 

He must have dozed for a moment, because when Harry returned with the warm wet flannel it'd felt like it'd been half an hour rather than the minute or two it must have been. The cloth felt good on his skin, hands moving his head back and forth as they wiped away the tears and sweat and come covering his face. 

He fell asleep to the sounds of the lads talking around him, still surrounded by their touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm mistresscurvy on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) and [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com) where I lose my mind over these boys on the regular. Come say hi!


End file.
